


Clumsy

by ElsieIvy



Series: Maybe You Just Need [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash, References to Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieIvy/pseuds/ElsieIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim worries about Dick and Jason worries about Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an Our Lady Peace song. None of this is mine. I wrote this to be a prequel to Watching You Drown. It could stand alone though.

Jason flew into Gotham on a rain drenched night. He had only his carry-on bag and the cold that he had been trying to shake for over a week. Jason wandered past the suckers trying desperately to get their checked baggage and headed for the exit and the line of cabs just beyond it.  


The glare of lights reflected off the wet pavement and Jason took a minute to reorient himself. He was about to approach one of the waiting taxis when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  


Jason just barely managed to refrain from flipping the hand’s own over his shoulder and then pummeling him into oblivion. Instead he slowly turned and found himself looking into the too blue eyes of Tim Drake.  


“Hey Jason. Thought you might want a ride home?” Tim’s voice sounded casual but Jason suspected there was something else behind that.  


“What have I said about stalking me Timmy? The slogan is ‘Keep Gotham Weird,’ not ‘Keep Gotham Creepy.’ They’re different.”  


Tim just shrugged.  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


“So what’s the deal?” Jason asked once they were at Tim’s apartment. “I think we both know you didn’t pick me up from the airport just to be a good friend.”  


“I’m hurt. But yeah there might be some other factors. I think something’s wrong with Dick.”  


“What do you mean wrong? And why should I care?”  


“I don’t know. He keeps calling me but won’t say what it’s regarding. He supposedly just wants to ‘catch up’ almost every day.”  


Jason bit his lip trying to decide whether to laugh or cry. “I think he’s just worried about you Babybird. We all have been.”  


“Worried? Why?” Tim stared at Jason, those eyes of his digging into Jason’s soul.  


“It’s been a shitty couple months,” Jason said, trying to pick his words carefully. “Your friends… your boyfriend?”  


“I’m okay. I’ve been okay. I don’t need checking up on.” Tim almost sounded angry. That wasn’t an emotion Jason was used to seeing from the younger man. Anger was more Jason’s thing.  


“Yeah I know you are kid. We’re all okay. Always. It’s how the job works. But if you ever need to be not okay for a day or two, just know that we’re here, okay?”  


Tim shrugged. “I guess I should drive you home since you don’t think there’s anything that needs looking into.”  


“It’s Dicky. There’s always some weird dirt to be found. Which redhead do you think he’s banging now?” Jason didn’t know why he was stalling and trying to drag out his time with Tim. He was exhausted and should take a Nyquil and a nap.  


"Some college girl. There’s some security footage of her leaving his apartment,” Tim replied, barely even pausing.  


“I should have known you’d know,” Jason said. “You know Timmy, you can just go talk to people sometimes instead of creeping on them with your little cameras.”  


“I, I wasn’t trying to be pry into Dick’s life. I really was worried about him. That’s why I checked the footage.”  


“It’s okay. I doubt he cares.”  


"I don’t do these things to be weird,” Tim started, looking distressed. “I just wanted him to be safe, all of you to be safe.”  


“Hey relax. Everyone’s good.” Jason debated hugging Tim but instead just squeezed his shoulder.


End file.
